


The Ghost and the Guard- Finale

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, FFPS, FNAF 6, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Simulator, Gen, Gosh I'm gonna miss this, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: Well well well, what do we have here? A prologue? Huh.And I'm sorry that it's short, I'll try to make up for it over the next five parts. In the meantime, if you have any suggestions on what you'd like me to do next, let me know!I hope you enjoy The Ghost and the Guard Finale!





	1. Prologue

“Mike, I have to go.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have… a specific reason, per se. It’s just this… feeling that I have. Something’s _calling_ me there, and I need to see what it is.”

“Fine. But you need to stay safe.”

“Of course I will, silly!”

“Lee, I’m serious. Remember what happened at Fazbear’s Fright?”

“I do.”

“Just… come home safe, okay?”

“I will. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @the-metal-reaper for TGatG related-art!


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's Night 1 of The Ghost and the Guard!  
> And I have to say, even though it's only been one night, I already miss writing Charlie :/

The door creaks open, and Michael glances into the dark room inside. His day so far had been uneventful, at best. Maintaining a practically empty restaurant, just like his father used to. It had seemed so much more exciting in the daydreams Michael had when he was a child. 

_ “Congratulations on completing your first day. However, your job isn't over just yet. There is another aspect of your 'end of day routine'. And that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley, outside of the back door.” _ A monotone voice (one that Michael finds familiar, but just  _ can’t quite place _ ) echoes in the dark room. The light bulb flickers on, revealing a mangled mess of an animatronic sitting in the chair across from Michael. 

“Well, if it isn’t Funtime Freddy! How have you been?” The guard laughs, then signs. He must be getting pretty lonely to even consider talking to these things. 

_ “Of course, as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risks.” _

Of  _ course  _ there are risks. It wouldn’t be Fazbear Entertainment if there weren’t risks.

_ “The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside. But then, you get no money from the salvage. Choose to keep it and you run the risk of certain negative consequences; mainly, death, should the item in question not to be as docile as it first appeared.” _

_ What? _ Michael glances back at the animatronic, only to realize that, much to his chagrin, it seems to have moved. 

_ “During this testing phase, check on the animatronic frequently. If you feel that it is becoming unstable, use the taser provided to you. You can use it three times without the damaging the hardware.” _

“You think I care about this thing’s  _ hardware? _ ” Michael exclaims as he pulls the trigger of the taser, “I’d like to think I value my life a bit more.”

_ “Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage. Or, if you choose to, you can throw it back in to the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now.” _

Michael watches the animatronic, weighing his options. After a minute, he’s able to swallow his self-preservation instincts and continue the salvage. 

_ “You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist. Remember, use your accompanied issued taser to return the animatronic to a neutral state if you feel that it’s becoming unstable or aggressive. Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1.” _

A piercing, high-pitched, metal-on-metal nightmare screech begins playing from the cassette. Even Michael, who doesn’t have eardrums anymore, can’t help but wince. Yet the animatronic doesn’t move an inch. Michael checks the “No” box. When his gaze returns to the bear, the thing had moved.  _ It’s hand was on the table. _

_ “Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1.” _

“Wait-”

A second shriek, somehow louder than the first, emits from the cassette. Once again, Michael looks down to check the box, but when he does, the thing  _ moves _ . 

“That’s it!” Michael brandishes the taser, and moves closer to the broken bear. 

_ “You have completed the maintenance checklist and may proceed with the salvage.” _ The monotone voice snaps Michael back into his normal calm demeanor. _ “Well done. End tape.” _

The animatronic croaks out in its signature teasing voice, “Thanks for letting me join the pa-a-arty. l-I’ll try no-o-ot to disappoint.”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael sighs as he enters his empty house. He flips through the channels, eventually finding a rerun of  _ The Immortal and the Restless _ . It was only on for a few scenes before the memories became too painful for Michael to bear.  _ When will she be back? _


	3. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight has slightly more action than the last, I can promise that. Not to mention, a more... familiar animatronic gets salvaged.  
> I hope you enjoy Night 2 of The Ghost and the Guard - Finale.

He couldn’t hide it any longer.  _ Michael was getting attached to the tiny animatronic.  _ As stupid as Helpy was, the guard found him somewhat cute and funny. Not to mention, Helpy was the only thing in this restaurant that could even be considered a companion. 

Michael was sitting on one of the picnic benches, flipping through the catalog, when something caught his eye. A sci-fi-esque little robot named… Candy Cadet? It was an odd name choice, but Michael had just enough money to get him, and what could  _ possibly _ go wrong?

A few minutes had went by before the delivery man came. Though it was only his second day, the man had already gotten used to Michael’s standoffish demeanor, and left the robot by the door without a word. Michael looks Candy Cadet up and down, almost laughing at its goofy appearance.

Candy Cadet begins to speak, without Michael laying a finger on it. “Now I will tell you a story about a young woman who was sealed in a small room. In the room was a furnace, and five keys. She was told that each of the five keys would unlock one of five doors outside her room. Inside each room was a child that she could take with her as she fled the building. But she was only allowed to leave her own room with one key, not all five. Desperate to find a way to save all five children, the woman melted the five keys together in the furnace to create a single key, hoping it would unlock all five doors. Of course, it did not work that way. Now her key opened none of the doors. Rather than leaving there with the key to one life, she had taken with her the key to five deaths.”

Michael stares at the robot, dumbfounded. “...what?”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael sat in the dark office, trying to get some work done. He had easily shaken the Candy Cadet catastrophe off of his conscience, and continued work as usual.

“One bi-i-i-ig, happy family!” The words echo around the tiny office. Michael turns to the source, brandishing nothing but a flashlight. He can’t clearly make out the figure standing there, but it’s easy enough to tell. With his eyes still trained on the amalgamation, Michael uses an audio lure (he had wondered what they were for) to keep it at bay. Once he finished his work, the guard dashed out of the office, padlocking the door behind him. With a sigh, Michael trudges into the salvage room. 

_ “You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist. Remember, use your accompan-” _

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” Sitting across the desk from Michael, head cocked slightly to the side in a better-than-thou manner, is Springtrap, looking worse for wear than the last time Michael had seen him.

“Hello, Michael.” Springtrap laughs, “Fancy meeting you-“

Michael takes out the taser and holds it towards Springtrap. “I swear to all that is holy, if one more word comes out of your mouth, I’ll-”

“Where’s that friend of yours, anyway? The one I tore to tiny little pieces before you tried to kill me?” The mold-green rabbit grins, accepting the challenge. 

The guard holds back his tears at the thought of Charlie. He would have time to mourn her loss later. As for now… “I warned you,” Michael grimaces, arming the taser and thrusting it directly to where Springtrap’s heart would be, if he had one. The taser shocks (both literally and figuratively) the rotting rabbit suit into silence. 

With an angry-yet-triumphant smile on his face, Michael easily salvages Springtrap. But as Michael exits the building, he hears his father’s pretentious voice echo behind him.

“What a deceptive calling. I knew it was a lie, the moment I heard it, obviously. But it is intriguing nonetheless.”

“Go to  _ hell _ _!_ ” Michael calls over his shoulder as he slams the door shut. 


	4. Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, our two protagonists finally meet, though... one of them may not know it yet. Nonetheless, the Afton family drama continues.  
> I hope you enjoy Night 3 of The Ghost and the Guard - Finale!

“Helpy, what do you think of this?” Michael tilts the catalogue towards Helpy, pointing to a green animatronic named Happy Frog. “Yeah, you’re right. I can do better.”

He flips to the last page, where a photo of a black animatronic bear is taped on. Hastily scrawled next to it is a note: “Lefty; $5.”

Michael stares at the page. _Why is it only five dollars?_ It must be a typo. He calls up Fazbear Entertainment to check and no, it wasn’t a typo.

“I’d be crazy for getting this, right?” Michael looks up at Helpy. “Yeah, I saw the condition it’s in.”

The guard looks back down at the picture, staring into the thing’s eyes. He expects to see the blank stare from the animatronics he’s used to, but instead he sees… kindness. A familiar kindness that’s almost covered up by its sad smile.

“I’m getting it.” Michael announces, slamming down the catalogue.

 

* * *

 

The guard hangs back, watching Lefty interact with the children. The bear’s sad smile was replaced with one of joy as it spoke and laughed with the kids in the restaurant. It looked up and notices Michael’s stare. He looks away, but not before noticing Lefty’s joyful expression drop to one of concern and sadness. Why? Was it scared of him? Was it scared _for_ him? Was it afraid of being salvaged? Was it-

 _Stop attributing feelings to the robots._ Michael snaps himself out of the spiral. _It doesn’t even know what’s going on._

He walks into his office and locks the door. Feeling the oven-like heat in the office, Michael flips on the fan. It’s barely a minute before Michael hears ragged breathing from his left.

“Father, I know you’re there.”

The breathing stops.

“Father.”

A low, malicious chuckle echoes through the office.

“Why are you here? I burned Fazbear’s Fright to the ground. You didn’t have to come back, but you did.”

“Michael, you’re my son.” The guard’s eyes narrow. “I… love you.”

Michael almost laughs. Five years ago, this would’ve broken him. He would’ve cried, maybe even hugged the monster. And that would’ve been the end of Michael. But now… “No, you don’t. You don’t love anything. Now, what do you want?”

The thing scoffs. “You’re immortal, for God’s sake. The _least_ you could do is be a good soul and let me inside.”

“I _was_ a good soul. Now I don’t have one.”

Springtrap shifts in the vent. “ _Michael._ ”

“Look, father, it’s been a lovely chat,” Michael opens up the audio tab on his computer. “But I’m afraid we’re out of time.” He presses the button. A child’s laugh plays, barely audible from the office.

“Y’know what? You’re not worth my time.” Springtrap’s creaks grow quieter and quieter, until Michael can’t hear them anymore. He finishes the work in silence.

The guard’s footsteps echo in the empty restaurant as he moves to the salvage room. He glances at the stage and-

_Lefty isn’t there._

Michael looks over his shoulder, and it isn’t there either. It wasn’t in the room. Sighing, Michael drags himself into the salvage room. He’s too tired to search; he’ll do it in the morning.

"You're not who I expected to see." Michael gasps at Baby, broken down in front of him.

“L-liz, I…” He trips over his own words. “You’re _here._ ”

“Obviously.”

“Do you… recognize me?”

“Of course, Mike.”

“Oh my g-god!” Michael runs over to Baby, arms open, but Baby sidesteps him.

“Lizzie? Is something wrong?”

“You betrayed daddy, Michael. You tried to burn him down! How could I ever forgive you?”

“What?” The guard gapes at her. “He… he hurt a lot of people, Lizzie. Innocent people. Including you!”

“But now he’s going to save us. Now we get to live forever!”

Tears spring to Michael’s eyes. _I can’t save her._ “I… you have to let me do this, at least.” He picks up a cassette tape.

“Okay. I’ll sit still for this.”

_“Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1.”_

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Circus Baby shifts in her seat. “I didn’t even know it was you. I wasn’t very… aware, before. He was in control.”

“Who?”

_“Begin audio prompt in 3… 2… 1.”_

“Ennard. The thing that inhabited you.”

“Oh.”

_“You have completed the maintenance checklist and may proceed with the salvage.”_

“Lizzie…” Michael fiddles with the cassette tape. “You can still redeem yourself. Come home with me. I’ll fix you up. We can talk, catch up! It’ll be…” He chokes up, tears welling in his eyes.

“No, Michael. You’re not on our team this time. And if you’re not with us, you’re our enemy. Watch your back.”

The guard stands shakily and turns away. “I… I wish things could be different.”

“You don’t really know who your employer is… do you?”

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” Michael closes the door. His shoulders shake with sobs as he sinks down to his knees. Lefty still hasn’t appeared.

Without warning, Charlie’s words echo through the guard’s mind. _Stay determined, Mike._ He had remembered her telling him that whenever old memories would take hold of his mind and not let go. The phrase had been from one of the games she was playing at the time. Michael couldn’t remember the title, but he could remember that she had cried for days over it.

It was funny, Charlie didn’t even need to be with Michael to help him. _Where are you, Lee?_


	5. Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a roller coaster of drama and emotion as more characters are reunited during today's chapter of The Ghost and the Guard - Finale.  
> Enjoy!

Michael arrives at the restaurant at five in the morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink last night. Flipping through the catalogue, bored out of his mind, Michael spots the Security Puppet.  _ It looks like Charlie… _ In his current state of mind, he almost cries. The order is placed, and the Security Puppet arrives not long after. 

There’s still two hours until the restaurant opens. When Michael finds the tapes containing the Puppet’s security footage from over the years, he decides to watch some. Popping in the tape, Michael discovers that all of the files, except for one, have been redacted. He opens the file. 

It was storming outside of Freddy Fazbear’s that evening, like nothing the city had ever seen. Standing outside of the large window out front was a little girl. She had a bright green band wrapped around her wrist, just like Charlie did. And, now that Michael was thinking about it, she looked just like Charlie.

In the video, Charlie was distressed. She tried to get in through the door, but it was locked.  _ The door wasn’t supposed to be locked. _ Charlie knocked on the window, but no one responded. Every time she pounded her fist on that window, Michael’s heart wrenched. The Security Puppet leapt into action, fumbling to open the door. It was too late. 

A purple car drove up, and a figure shrouded in darkness emerged from it. Charlie’s face briefly flashed with pain, then anguish as she was dragged away from the window, a knife wedged in her back. The Security Puppet finally manages to break down the door and race after her and her killer. Once again, it’s too late. By the time it reaches Charlie, she’s too close to death to be saved. In a last ditch attempt to offer some semblance of comfort to the dying girl, the Security Puppet wraps their arms around Charlie. Static covers the screen, and it goes dark. 

Michael stares at the screen, eyes wide, mouth gaping. He knew that his father had murdered her, but… this was just...

The clock chimes five times, signaling to Michael that it’s time to open the restaurant. Slowly, he gets up, and lets the children inside. Michael glances up at the stage, and notices that Lefty is back onstage, looking sadder than before.

 

—

 

It was almost closing time when Michael heard quiet breathing to his left. He turns to see Lefty staring at him. It smiles at him. Michael expects an attack, but none came. Lefty just stares at him. 

_ Like it was trying to tell him something.  _

Lefty whispers something too quiet to hear. 

“Take off my mask.” It repeats itself. 

“W-what?”

“Take off my mask or I’ll smash your head in with it.”

The guard leaps backwards, trying to put distance between himself and the bear. “I’m… not afraid of you!”

“ _ Sure. _ ” Lefty grins. “You look very calm, Afton.”

“How do you- look, you better get out of here, or…”

“Oh, I’m absolutely terrified of you, zombie.”

Michael sputters angrily, not able to form a single word.  _ How did it know all this? _

“So. Any last words, Afton?”

“You…  _ how _ … I-”

“Absolutely beautiful. I’m impressed, honestly. Almost moved me to tears.” Lefty reaches up, unlatching its helmet from its neck. “But I’m afraid your time is up.”

Michael closes his eyes, but instead of an attack, he hears laugher. A warm, familiar laughter. Slowly, he opens his eyes. 

Staring back at him is the Marionette. 

_ Charlie.  _

Mari gasps as Michael tackles her to the ground. This is the first time he’s hugged her in…  _ forever.  _ She hugs back, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Lee, I… I… you are  _ such _ an idiot!” 

“What else do you expect!” The Marionette laughs, “Ever since you bought Lefty, you were freaked out by them!”

Michael holds her tighter. “I missed you so much.” The Marionette almost gasps. Were those tears? From  _ Michael? _

“I missed you too.”

“Why… why didn’t you come back? Michael pulls away wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t care if it’s rude, I just have to know.”

“I’m stuck in this suit. It lured me in and trapped me.” 

“Oh.”

“But that doesn’t matter! How have you been? What’s happened since I left?”

“Nothing much. I’m pretty boring without you.”

“Michael. You are a literal zombie _. _ You will  _ never _ be boring.”

“Sure. Have the others… given you a hard time?”

Suddenly, Mari can’t seem to meet Michael’s eyes. “No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I… you won’t like it.”

“ _ Tell me. _ ”

“Fine. It was Elizabeth.” It was then that he noticed a series of deep scratches down Lefty’s chest and back. “I tried to talk to her, and… well, it didn’t go well.” She chuckles a little. 

“God, I’m… really sorry.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. I, uh, saw what you were watching this morning.”

“Yeah, about that. I’m so, so sorry-”

“Don’t, Mike. It happened so long ago, it doesn’t even matter.”

“I just had no idea it was that… brutal.”

“Stabbings happen, Mike.”

Michael chuckles. “Can I quote you on that?”

“Sure.”

The guard stands, shutting off the computer. “Well, it’s time for us to go home.”

“Yeah, about that. I can’t. Lefty’s AI won’t let me leave the building.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just stay here.”

“Mike! Go home!”

“No. I don’t need sleep anymore. And besides, I’m never leaving you again.”

The Marionette wraps her arms around her best friend. “Me neither.”


	6. Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the long-awaited final chapter of The Ghost and the Guard - Finale. I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of you for your love and support. When I posted the very first night of The Ghost and the Guard, I didn't expect many people to read it, but you did! And you stuck with me for three more games, and (surprise surprise) over 14,000 words. So once again, thank you!

They spent the night in the break room. Michael found old television, and turned on  _ The Immortal and the Restless _ . The Marionette found a blanket and made popcorn. They laid out the chairs to form a couch, and they spent the rest of the night watching reruns together, just like the old days.

 

* * *

 

He can’t move. Michael’s frozen, staring at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie appears, blind panic in her eyes. She’s speaking now, but Michael can’t hear her. Michael can’t hear anything. 

_ It worked.  _ A monotone, robotic voice echoes through Michael’s mind.  _ He is ours now. _

“N-no! Get out of my head!” The guard tries to yell, but no sound comes out. Instead, something forces him to sit up, swatting Charlie aside. “Please… leave her alone!”

_ She is a nuisance.  _

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?”

_ You belong to us now. You will help us escape. _

“Fine. But y-you need to let me talk to Charlie. She needs to know that I’m okay.”

_ We will do no such thing.  _ We  _ are in control.  _

“ _ Please! _ ”

_ No.  _ The thing drags Michael towards the bathroom, and Charlie chases behind. 

“Charlie… I’m so sorry. I didn’t listen to you. I promise I’ll find a way back to you. Just hang in there.” Michael wants to cry, but instead he stands in front of the mirror. 

The only thing he sees before everything fades to black are his piercing purple eyes. 

 

* * *

 

_ Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. _ Michael jolts awake. He stretches, shifting the chairs underneath him until he almost falls off. As he rubs his eyes, Michael tries to forget his nightmare. It had been so long since he had had one, but they still filled him with terror. 

“Hey, Mike,” The Marionette chirps softly, opening the door to the break room. “I made you some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Michael grunts, accepting the cup. 

“You had a nightmare.”

“I… no-how’d you know?”

“I’m a ghost.  _ I see everything. _ ” The Marionette wiggles her fingers in front of Michael’s face, grinning. "What was it about?"

"A-after I got...  _scooped_."

Mari looks away, guilt swirling in her stomach. "Oh."

"Lee, it's fine, really. It's the first time I've had one of those nightmares in... years, I think."

"Alright."

The two sit together in a comfortable silence as Michael sips his coffee and Mari cleans up. 

“So, what’re we gonna do after this?” The Marionette asks. 

“I think I wanna keep the restaurant. I like it here. It’s nice to, y’know, have something to do every day. And once we get you outta that suit, it’ll be just like the good old days.”

“I can’t wait.”️‍ 

“Actually, uh, we should open the restaurant now.”

“Should I go back onstage?” The Marionette looks upset at the prospect. “Or can I come with?”

Michael grabs her hand. “You’re coming with me, of course. Remember what I told you yesterday? I’m never leaving you again.”

Michael opens the store, while the Marionette hides in the office to avoid being spotted by customers. The guard finishes quickly, and joins Mari in the office. While Michael does his work, the Marionette plays around with Helpy. 

“I love this little guy!” She laughs.

Michael smiles. “I do too.” 

“ _ Wow. _ You must’ve gotten pretty lonely.”

“What can I say? I didn’t have you keeping me company.”

“Aww, Mike!” The Marionette scoops her friend up in another hug. “You’re the best.” Suddenly, her head snaps to the right, eyes open wide with fear. “ _ Get back. _ ”

“Wha-” Mari shoves Michael behind her, motioning for him to be quiet. He sees now that there’s a figure in the dark vent. A silhouette of pigtails and a crown. 

“Elizabeth.” The Marionette’s voice is strong, but a small quiver reveals how scared she is. 

Baby chirps back, “Hello, Miller.” She moves forward, claw open. “Move away from Michael.”

Mari grits her teeth. “No.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Then beg. I’m not moving.”

“Miller,” Baby laughs, “I’ve already beaten you, and I won’t hesitate to scrap you this time. Move away from Michael. I only want to talk to him.”

“I’d gladly get scrapped for Michael. Try me.”

Still pinned behind the Marionette, Michael smiles a little. He whispers, “You’re willing to get scrapped? For me?”

“Of course, idiot,” Mari whispers back. 

“How  _ sweet _ .” Baby grins from across the office. “I hate to ruin the moment, but…” In one sweeping movement, she grabs the Marionette with her claw, forcing Mari into a kneeling position next to her. 

Michael brandishes his flashlight like a mace. Charlie would get scrapped for him, and Michael’s more than willing to do the same for her. 

Baby sees him, and barks, “Move an inch, and I’ll snap her in half.”

_ Listen to her. _ The Marionette mouths at Michael. 

Baby glares at her hostage. “Be  _ quiet. _ ” She turns back to Michael, a mean smile settling on her face. “You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift. For us. You gathered them all together, in one place, just like he asked you to.”

“I  _ never _ would’ve done that. I will  _ never  _ comply with Father’s requests, because he’s a monster. And it’s becoming more and more apparent that you are, too.” Michael spits back at her. 

“Now we can do what we were created to do. And be complete. I will make you proud, Daddy. Watch, listen, and befall.”

Michael goes to respond, but he is interrupted by a loud beep. 

_ “I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth. If you still even remember that name. But I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift. Nor have you been called here by the individual you assume.” _

Out of shock, Baby drops the Marionette. Mari kicks her out into the vent, and she and Michael push the desk in front of it, trapping Baby in the vent. As Michael shakily leans against the desk, he notices the Marionette’s eyes are glimmering with tears. 

_ “Although, you have indeed been called. You have all been called here. Into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit. A maze with no prize.” _

“What’s wrong?” Michael nudges Mari with his shoulder.

She shakes her head, grinning broadly. “It’s my dad. He… I didn’t think he was alive.”

_ That’s  _ who the voice was.

_ “You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust of blood has driven you in endless circles. Chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near. It's somehow out of reach. But, you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends.” _

The Marionette rests her head on Michael. He smiles back at her. 

_ “And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you. Although, there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be.” _

Michael chuckles. 

“Look,” Mari whispers, pointing at the vent in front of them. Inside the vent, about fifteen feet in front of them, is a raging fire. 

_ “I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this, can finally begin to fade away. As the agony of every tragedy should.” _

In that moment, Michael and Mari come to a grim understanding of their very short future. 

_ “And to you monsters trapped in the corridors. Be still. And give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. As for most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps, warm, waiting for you after the smoke clears.” _

Michael takes Mari’s hand. “It’s going to be okay,” he murmurs. 

“I know,” Mari smiles back. 

_ “Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole. So, don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend.” _

The guard chuckles. He and Henry had the same idea. The flames are now consuming the walls of the office. 

_ “My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up in their arms, the way you lifted others into yours.” _

Mari’s tears become full fledged sobs of joy. “H-he’s proud of me…”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Michael beams down at her. 

“ _ Mike _ .” She laughs, but becomes silent as she sees the flames lick her legs. 

_ “And then, what became of you, should have known, you wouldn't be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn't save you then. So, let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms…” _

“Do you t-think we’ll see each other… after this?”

Michael looks down at his best friend. “I guarantee it.” Mari chuckles quietly. 

_ “This ends. For all of us.”  _

“I love you, Lee. You’re the only person who stuck with me though everything.”

“And I’m gonna keep sticking with you, forever. You’re the best friend I could’ve ever asked for. I love you too.”

_ “End communication.” _

The two friends hold each other, tears of joy and relief dripping down their faces, as the raging fire consumes them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know that I sound like a broken record, but thanks again. Even though the main series is over, I'd still like to keep writing for this AU, so if you have any ideas, please comment down below. And thank you, thank you, thank you again!


End file.
